


Primeiro Cio

by AltenVantas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, first heat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele sabia que era imoral, ele sabia que poderia ser preso por abuso; mas seu filho precisava dele e não queria dividí-lo com ninguém. Era o primeiro Cio de Stiles e seu pai não iria deixar ninguém roubar isso dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeiro Cio

Jhon chegou a casa depois de um turno duplo na delegacia, com as mortes mais recentes era obrigado a trabalhar dobrado, principalmente por ninguém se candidatar aos postos recém-abertos depois de mais um ataque ao local. Ele realmente não podia culpá-los por isso e nem dá uma explicação que fosse plausível, ninguém iria acreditar e já tinha problemas de imagens de mais para lidar. Ao menos agora tinha uma explicação para os acontecimentos sabendo como manipular a mídia e a população, não que ele gostasse ou achasse correto, mas sabia ser o melhor naquela situação.

Retirou seu casaco colocando-o junto às armas em um armário perto da porta de seu quarto começando a se despir, tudo o que mais queria era tomar um banho e ir para cama. Também queria aliviar o seu estresse com sexo, mas desde que Claudia morreu não havia conseguido se sentir atraído por ninguém e Stiles sempre lhe dava trabalho o suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado no tempo que lhe restava entre os turnos. Principalmente por ele ser um Omega, com dezessete anos que ainda não teve o seu primeiro Cio e para piorar estava sofrendo muita pressão ultimamente, tornando tudo ainda mais delicado.

Entrou de baixo d’água sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por suas costas e peito, aliviando parte da tensão acumulada naqueles locais, enquanto sua mente voltava para alguns anos atrás, logo depois da morte de sua mulher quando o menino chegou a sua adolescência. Sendo normalmente aos treze anos que a essência mudava de infantil, para um de Alfa, Beta ou Omega dependendo do organismo de cada individuo e para o xerife, seu filho seria um Beta assim como sua mãe. Por isso fora realmente um susto quando ele chegou a casa, logo depois de uma festa surpresa feita por Scott e Melissa, tendo cheiro de Omega.

Primeiro ficou desesperado sem saber realmente como proceder, não que deixasse isso claro para o menino que estava começando a superar tudo o que lhes havia acontecido e tinha tomado como missão pessoal torná-lo alguém saudável e com uma vida longa. Por isso procurou especialista que lhe orientaram no que poderia fazer, lhe indicando métodos de prepará-lo para o que estava por vir, principalmente por ele ser um homem e assim algumas situações eram mais difíceis do que para mulheres. Como a dor do Cio, por exemplo, era considerada mais forte e incomoda além da flexibilidade ser menor e por isso era recomendado que começasse a preparar tão logo que possível.

Depois de uma constrangedora, mas instrutiva ida a uma loja especializada no assunto chamou o seu filho para conversar e lhe instruir. Foi muito mais fácil do que havia achado que seria. Seu filho já sabia que era um Omega e começara a procurar sobre o assunto, sabendo o que fazer com os instrumentos que havia comprado e sabendo que iria treinar, pedindo orientação apenas na primeira vez que fosse usar um plug. Obviamente, Jhon disse que iria chamar Melissa para acompanhá-lo, mas Stiles insistiu que fosse ele quem lhe ajudasse. Para muito do contentamento do homem.

Sim, ele era um pai. Mas antes disso era um Alfa e uma verdade sobre eles eram que não conseguiam resistir a nenhum Omega, fosse quem fosse. Principalmente quando o Omega em questão estava se oferecendo como seu filho estava no dia em que lhe ensinara a usar um plug, principalmente quando ele não estava ligado a ninguém no momento em que lhe ofereceram.

Sua mão segurou firme o seu membro conforme terminava de passar se ensaboar, enquanto em sua mente, imagens de seu filho aberto para si lhe pedindo para ir mais de vagar enquanto usava os dedos para prepará-lo para o instrumento que veria a seguir. Foi uma das imagens mais lindas que já vira na vida. Principalmente quando o mais novo teve sua primeira ejaculação nos dedos do mais velho, deixando cansado e sujo, com um odor inebriante. Só não o tomara no ato por saber que seria ruim para a saúde dele, já que poderia estimular o Cio a vir mais cedo.

Foi, nesse exato dia, que desistiu em procurar um Alfa para cuidar dele quando o primeiro Cio chegasse. Não, o filho era dele e ele saberia ir com calma e cuidado quando a hora chegasse. Foi nesse exato dia, que havia decidido que seria ele o primeiro a aliviar o seu filho, se ele não gostasse disso, lidaria quando raiasse o dia. Esse pensamento normalmente ficava preso no lado mais obscuro de sua mente, esperando o dia em que pudesse dar vazão a ele.

Colou uma blusa branca e uma cueca larga, por algum motivo sentindo-se extremamente sexual, desceu as escadas indo para a cozinha pegando uma cerveja. Veria o jogo dos Dolphins e depois iria dormir o sono dos vencedores. Mal chegara abrir a garrafa quando a porta abriu revelando o cheiro maravilhoso, muito parecido com o da água da chuva batendo no chão quente, com o cheiro do relâmpago que cruzava o céu e o cheiro do mar lambendo os pés na praia. Caminhou até o portal que separava o local da sala, para se encontrar com o filho de pé.

Seus olhos escuros pareciam assombrados ao encontrar os olhos do mais velho, seu rosto estava corado de uma forma que não tinha nada haver com exercícios e estava todo suado. Sua mão estava enrolada sobre a barriga, enquanto seus dedos se fechavam sobre a blusa que estava usando e o cheiro vinha dele. Contudo usou de sua força de vontade, que minava a cada segundo, para chegar mais perto dele sem atacá-lo de fato.

\- Tudo bem meu filho?

Stiles balançou a cabeça negando com mais força do que realmente se fazia necessário.

\- Não, eu estou tendo o meu primeiro Cio pai.

\- Quer que eu chame alguém?

Jhon se preparou para a resposta, sabia que daria qualquer coisa que o seu filho, por isso sua mente estava pronta para ouvir sobre Derek ou Scott, dois Betas capazes que saberiam cuidar dele muito bem. Mesmo seu instinto lhe gritasse contra.

\- Não, eu quero você.

\- Você sabe o que isso significa?

Stiles inclinou o corpo para frente, enquanto uma onda de calor e feromônios se espalhavam pelo local como fumaça de uma bomba. O xerife não deu um passo à frente, sabia que se desse seria um caminho sem volta, sem perceber estava mordendo os seus lábios sangrarem.

\- Por favor, esta doendo muito.

Sem esperar por mais nenhuma resposta, avançou o pouco espaço que lhe separavam, seus lábios tocando-nos dele que avançaram sem pensar duas vezes. Seus braços fortes envolveram a cintura do mais novo, enquanto a mão dele prendia em seus ombros e um suspiro saia dos lábios dele junto com um gemido abafado. O membro do mais velho pressionava o do mais novo, ambos estavam eretos e duros, clamando por alguma liberação, qualquer uma.

O caminho para o quarto do Xerife foi um borrão, o mais velho só conseguia sentir as pernas do mais novo enrolado sobre sua cintura, os gemidos leves que ele soltava apenas pelo beijo e seu instinto pedindo para fazê-lo gemer mais alto. Deitou-o na cama, já retirando a blusa e a calça, junto com sapato, meia e cueca. Dedicou alguns segundos apenas para observar como o corpo de seu filho estava corado, como a bunda dele estava rebitada e o seu pênis tão duro que chegasse a estar vermelho.

\- Pai.

O clamor baixo e desejoso retirou o adulto de seus devaneios que pressionou a palma da mão na barriga dele e foi descendo em direção ao sexo dele os gemidos mais altos terminando em um suspirou de agradecimento quando o patriarca fechou o punho no sexo dele. Stiles começou a se movimentar antes de o mais velho começasse, isso o fez sorrir de forma dominadora, contudo não deixou que continuasse. Segurou a pélvis dele no colchão, usando sua força superior para mantê-lo quieto, um gemido de protesto ecoou pelo local.

Contudo fora logo substituído por um agradecido quando Jhon começou a masturbá-lo, seus movimentos eram duros e fortes, levando o sexo do adolescente ao limite. Mas não havia nenhum tipo de reclamação por parte do mais novo. Quando percebeu que ele não iria movimentar-se novamente, soltou à pélvis e levou a mão livre para a boca dele, sabendo que era importante fazê-lo sentir cada momento daquela experiência.

Ele liberou-se duas vezes antes do membro torna-se extremamente quente nas mãos de Jhon, lhe dizendo que não era mais o suficiente para liberá-lo de sua dor. Retirou os dedos da boca dele.

\- Vire-se.

A voz do xerife saiu rouca e baixa, mas Stiles ouviu perfeitamente bem, não perdendo nenhum segundo em se virar e expor a parte almejada. Jhon sabia que o seu filho estaria acostumado com o tamanho e por isso usou o dedo apenas para não o machucar muito, percebendo que mesmo sem a saliva iria escorregar até o local adequado sem qualquer problema, devido à lubrificação natural do momento. Movimentou os dedos alguns segundos, percebendo logo que isso não seria o suficiente para aliviá-lo, ele estava no ponto critico. Precisava do Nó.

Já estava sem sua cueca, puxou-o pelo ombro enquanto erguia o seu quadril, o encaixe aconteceu à perfeição. Ambos suspiraram de forma aliviada, Jhon percebeu o local onde o seu Nó se encaixara se prendendo ao órgão que ainda não havia inchado. Suas mão poderosas fecharam-se ao redor da cintura do mais novo, sabia que iria deixar uma marca vermelha no local onde estava segurando, mas não importou-se com isso. Iria sumir quando chegasse o momento.

Começou a se movimentar com força, o suficiente para fazer a cama balançar junto com o movimento, havia anos que não fazia sexo e não iria conseguir se segurar. Stiles passou a mão por de trás da cabeça dele, gemendo alto e pressionando contra o membro do mais velho dando acesso para o mais velho chegasse tão fundo quanto poderia. Não contou quantas vezes se liberou dentro dele, não contou quanto tempo demorou em o seu Nó chegasse ao limite máximo e finalmente se acoplar no local destinado.

Pai e filho ficaram presos por um momento indefinido, a temperatura do menino descendo pouco a pouco, voltando ao normal. O agarro e o Nó se desfazendo pouco a pouco segundo o próprio ritmo, até que só estivessem os dois deitados na cama. O braço do mais velho puxando o mais novo para si, enquanto o mais novo se agarrava no local e assim ambos escorregaram para o abraço de Morfeu.

Foi o sono mais tranquilo que o mais velho teve desde a morte de sua mulher, só acordou quando percebeu um local vazio em sua cama e as cenas da noite anterior invadiram sua mente como um tsunami. Virou-se novamente encarando teto sem abrir os olhos, em seu peito à preocupação do mais novo não querer mais vê-lo ou até se mudar, não iria fazer nada para evitar; o que fez poderia ser considera contra a lei e era com toda a certeza, imoral. Embora não se arrependia de nada.

Ouviu a porta abrindo e se fechando. Sentiu o peso mudando no colchão e uma boca encostando-se à sua, automaticamente ele abriu os lábios e sentiu a língua encostar na sua e duelaram por alguns segundos. Só abriu os olhos quando sentiu os lábios se afastaram, virou a cabeça em direção ao filho que estava sentado com um uma bandeja onde havia um café da manhã completo.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia.

\- Você tem que ir cedo para o trabalho?

\- Não, por quê?

\- Que tal repetir o sexo de ontem à noite?

O Alfa interior do xerife rugiu em desejo enquanto o sexo dele inchava.


End file.
